Girls VS Boys Miami Beach Style
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: The Zoey 101 gang of season 2, along with Dana who's back and a guy from the school in France are selected to be on GVB Miami Beach. Pairings: CZ, LolaOC, LD, MOC and NOC


This is another Zoey 101 fic, that I can't believe I came up with. It is going to be awesome. For those of you who don't know what Girls VS Boys Puerto Rico is about, I'll tell you. GVB Puerto Rico is a two teams of four, four boys, four girls. They compete against each other in games and challenges to gain points. They all live under the same roof in two rooms, and then after half of the twelve weeks is over, they decide to vote off one team member from each team. I will say no more, because those of you, who have seen it, know what comes next, but the rest of you will just have to wait and see. This is going to be an awesome fic, and GVB Miami is going to have a new twist. You'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 1

Two nights ago…

"Sir, are you sure these kids are going to do a good job?" The man said looking at the pictures the Dean handed him. They were pictures of eight students, four girls, and four boys. One was of a bubbly looking blonde, another of a boy with bushy black hair, another of an African America boy, then there was on of an energetic looking brunette, another of a girl with different colors in her hair, then one Latina-looking girl with a bit of a scowl on her face, a blonde, all-American looking guy with blue eyes, and a Latin looking guy with blonde tones in his brown hair.

"I'm sure. They're PCA students!" The dean replied looking at the sitting in front in him. "I have the most confidence in them!"

"I'm not so sure." The man holding the pictures said. "I need kids who won't crack under pressure and won't try to kill each other when things are getting rough. We will be turning them against each other, give them really disgusting and freaky things to do, and let us not forget the living conditions."

The Dean shook his head. "Trust me. I see these kids every time I come to a Pacific Coast Academy school zone. They are closer than anything, and Blondie in that picture is pretty likeable. You will get the results you want. I guarantee it." The Dean handed papers to the man. The man signs some papers and hands the Dean papers to sign. The Dean signs then and hands them back.

"Thank you sir." The man replies. "I hope they do not disappoint me."

Over at room 101...

Zoey is typing away at her laptop, check for messages. Nicole was fast asleep on her top bunk, and Lola had still not come back from her date with what's-his-face. A bing sounds from her computer. _E-mail? This late at night? _

Zoey closed her Internet Window and opened the e-mail message. The message read:

Students of rooms 101 and 32:

Please report to the Dean's office immediately. This is urgent and confidential. Come as quick as possible and say nothing to anyone.

-Dean Rivers

Zoey closed her laptop and went over to the bunk bed, heading up to the top bunk. Nicole was snoring, oh so peacefully when Zoey pulled the blanket off of her, and the pillow out from under her head.

"What?" Nicole moaned, rubbing her head. "It is seven already?"

"Nicole! Get up! We need to call Lola and tell her to meet us in the Dean's office. I think we're in trouble! They're calling for the guy's room too." Zoey got off the bed after making sure Nicole was on her feet, and pulled a robe over nightgown. Nicole threw on a sweater over her tank top, hoping her pajama bottoms weren't too noticeable.

Zoey texted Lola's phone as she hurried down the hall, and hoped Lola would get there in time, and the Dean would not find out she snuck off school property. Nicole followed close behind. Zoey moved very quickly hoping that is wasn't too serious.

In the other building…

Chase, Michael and Logan ran down the hall and down the stairs. Chase was nearly out of breath. Were they going to be suspended for the web cast incident? Maybe about the Lola-being-a-boy incident? What were they being called to the dean for if it wasn't a bad thing?

Logan kept in front, and Michael, panting quickly behind. After quite a bit of running, the three boys made it to the Dean's office. Dean Rivers sat at his desk looking a bit stern and annoyed. Just as Chase, Logan and Michael sat down; Lola rushed in, her pink hair flying all over. She giggled nervously as she sat down, but the Dean didn't seem amused.

Zoey and Nicole soon rushed in after all of them, and quickly sat down looking extremely nervous. Finally the Dean spoke.

"You are all probably wondering why I called you here." No one spoke. There was complete silence.

"Jason, kill the lights." The lights went out, and a light was projected above the Dean's head. Slowly, it went into focus, and there was a man on the screen. The man was standing still, with a smile on his face. The clip was still on pause. The Dean pressed the play button, and the clip started.

"Con-con-congratulations! All of you have been selected to compete for fabulous prizes and money! You will all be flown to Miami Beach to compete in the hot new show, GIRLS VERSUS BOYS MIAMI! Now, finalists, you are to split into two teams. The Girls team and the Boys team. You all will compete against each other for loads of cash, prizes and necessities for your household or team. You will also be teamed up with a member of the opposite team as well, to also gain points. Here are your rules: Make your team happy, and make the person you are with happy. Win and gain points to spend on things for your house, or use them to split with your team mates to save for the big prizes. And remember, all is fair in love, war, and games! Let the games begin!"

Everyone just sat there for a moment, in silence, saying nothing. Then suddenly the girls started screaming, and Michael, Chase and Logan gave each other high fives. The Dean gave a pained face, and then stepped in front of the screen. "I trust you all will behave, and act as mature young adults as you are on the show. But now if it is okay, I will read you a few of the rules about the show. Rule Number 1: Girls and Boys are not allowed to share rooms. Rule Number 2-"

"Why aren't we allowed to share rooms?" Logan asked. He knew the answer to that question, but any chance he got to embarrass an adult, he always took it. The Dean gave him a pained look and sighed.

"They do not want members of the opposite sex to engage in any type of activity together in the same room." The Dean was sweating, seeing as he didn't have any children of his own, and was not much for talking about 'the birds and the bees'.

"What kind of activities might that be, Dean Rivers?" Logan was enjoying this. Lola kicked him from the side. Logan kicked her back and looked up at the Dean.

"Sex, Logan. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get on with the reading of the rules." Logan nodded, and the Dean continued. "Rule Number Two: You must be loyal to both your team and your partner you assigned to. To show you are loyal to your team, you complete tasks the gain points and/or luxuries/ house points. Examples of luxuries are the following: A game system, a computer, a mini microwave or refrigerator in the winning team's room. House points are for chores like cooking, washing dishes, cleaning the bathroom and unclogging the toilet. They can be used for the calling of that expertise to take care of that chore/job or you can call upon the opposing team to take care of that job. Rule Number Three: You can only earn rewards, points, house points, etc by winning a competition or a challenge. A competition is when the entire team competes for a certain amount of points. A challenge is when you have finished a competition, and you wish to gain more points. If you win the challenge, you receive half of the points of what the opposing team has gained from the competition. If you are the opposing team and you win, you keep your points, and possibly receive more for good sportsmanship. And no, Logan, good sportsman ship is not shoving a team member of the opposing team."

Logan snapped his fingers and gave a devious grin. "Darn."

"Now, I must also explain some other things. About five days into the game, you will get a chance to vote off a member of your team. What happens with them next, is a complete surprise. You will find out on the 7th day what happens. It will mean the eight of you-"

"I think you mean six, Dean Rivers." Zoey interrupted.

"No, Zoey. I mean eight. Two of our students from our sister school in France have been flown in to be on the show."

"Who?" Chase looked curious at this.

"I was just getting to that. You may come in now." Dean Rivers opened the door of his office, and in stepped a girl with short, straight brown hair and tan skin, with a guy with blonde hair and fair skin. "May I introduce you to your two teammates from France, Dana Cruz and David Strang."

"Oh…my…god…" Nicole looked at Dana's hair, then at Dana. "You have changed so much. My god! My god! My god!"

"Um…okay…" Dana looked at Nicole in a worried way. "Hey Zoe. Uh…your hair…it's…different."

"Yea…I was getting tired of the whole dumb blonde thing. Your hair is different too, Dana. You cut it?"

Dana nodded. "I just got tired of the whole long hair thing. It gets hot in France."

"Oh." Zoey nodded, and then looked at Lola who looked left out. "Dana, this is Lola. She's our replacement roommate."

"Oh! Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm sure you've kept the girls busy while I'm not here." Dana gave that sort of smile, were she didn't smile completely, as if it was forced.

"I have…" Lola bit her lip, not sure she liked this 'Dana' person.

"And yes, French girls are the way to go. They are hot, but American girls are the best. I was with the hottest one for nine hours on the plane from France all the way here." David smirked, and looked over at Dana, who gave him a look of annoyance. "What do you think?"

"Well, David, Dana isn't one to try to date. She'll probably beat the crap out of you before you can kiss her good night. She's a tough girl, and she doesn't take any crap from anyone. What about Lola? Those green highlights are really hot." Logan said softly. Michael nodded after every word Logan said. David just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Lola is a child." Lola heard this, and sat down, looking like she was about to cry. "See, she's an easy crier! Dana is bound to be more exciting…" David smirked.

"Look, David, we don't insult people for no reason here. Go apologize. She might be stuck on our team." Chase crossed his arms, not liking David at all.

"No. I can say what I want. Free country!" David was starting to sound like a little kid. Dana rolled her eyes remembering what she had to deal with for nine whole hours on the plane that day, as did the Dean who was tired and wanted to get back home soon.

"All right, all right! Enough! I know you're all excited, but now would be a good time to get back to you're dorms and go pack, for those of you who have just found out. And it would be nice if you would lend a hand to those who do not have a dorm, and let them stay in your room. Good night."

Finally I got this chapter up! It took me awhile to get it done. Sorry about that. I promise I'll take less to time to put up chapters.


End file.
